Sonic: Next-Gen
is a comic series published by the collaboration of Archtive Partners and IDW Publishing since August 2019. It is the first T-rated Sonic comic due to PG-13 based bloody scenes (not every issue), mild language and thematic elements. This is made the darkest Sonic comic to date. Synopsis Set 20 years after Dr. Eggman's death, his son Dr. Vincent 'Razzor' Robotnik takes over the role and attempt to take over Mobius, so the children of beloved heroes must save Mobius (and the world). Characters Heroes *'Speedy the Hedgehog '- a pink hedgehog who is Sonic and Amy's son and the leader of Team Speedy. He can be mistaken easily as a girl due to his fur color, which annoys him. *'Sky the Rabbifox' - a rabbit/fox hybrid who is Tails and Cream's daughter. She has a love interest in Mythical. *'Knuckles Jr. the Echidbat' - a echidna/bat hybrid who is Knuckles and Rouge's son. He wants to follow the footsteps of his father, guarding the Master Emerald, while also being a treasure hunter. *'Mythical the Hedgechidna' - a hedgehog/echidna hybrid who is Shadow and Tikal's son. He is Knuckles Jr's best friend. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a retired hero of Mobius, now being a mentor to the kids by training them to become the next heroes of Mobius. Allies *'Maxwell "Max" Khan' - a monkey who is Monkey Khan and Sally Acorn's son, being a guardian of his father's jungle. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a red echidna who now grows a beard, and now a badass warrior. He trains both Knuckles Jr. and Mythical to both become the new guardians of the Master Emerald if he retires. *The new Team Chaotix, consisting of: **'Evelynn the Chameleon' - a ninja chameleon who is Espio and Sonia's daughter. **'Elisha Bee' - A bee who is Charmy and Saffron's daughter. Unlike her parents, she is more serious. She is the leader of the new Team Chaotix. **'Snack the Crocodile' - a young Crocodile who is Vector's nephew. **'Alexis Painta' - a Face Paint who aids the Team Speedy. She isn't a Mobian despite living in Mobius. **'Rogue the Lemur' - a lemur who is Tangle and Rough's son. **'Antony the Armadillo' - an armadillo who is Mighty and Honey's son, and is Nature's older brother. *'Belle the Coyote '- a coyote who is Bunnie and Antoine's daughter, wanting to kill Death Ray for capturing and turning her parents into robot servants. *'Tikal the Echidna' - a mythical echindna who now is brought back to life in Mobius, married to Shadow. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog creation who is now a hero, living in Angel Island with Tikal. *'Mattisen "Mattie" Baxter' - a teenaged girl, being the only human in Mobius. She has a love interest in Knuckles Jr. Similar to Alexis, despite living in Mobian, she is isn't a Mobian. *'Fiona Fox' - a fox who is formerly a threat, now redeemed and is now a principal of the school. *'Nature the Cat' - a cat who is Mighty and Honey's daughter. *'Big the Cat' - a big fat cat who is Sticks' husband. Now, he is no longer chasing Froggy and released him, now knows that life is more important than Froggy, and is now more heroic and more brave, but still stupid. *'Sticks the Badger' - a Badger who is no longer stupid and now smarter and is Big's wife. *'Tangle the Lemur' - a lemur who now trains warriors to become assistants to the heroes of Mobius. *'Jungle the Badger' - a purple badger who is Big and Stick's son. *'Techno the Walynx' - a walrus/lynx who is Rotor and Nicole's son. *'Nicole the Lynx' - a lynx who is brought to life by Tails. *'Shade 0' - an echidna/water creature who is Chaos and Shade's son. *'Vector the Crocodile' - a crocodile who is the former leader and the founder of Team Chaotix, now working as a DJ at Amy's Cafe. He and Espio are the only remaining Team Chaotix members. *'Saffron Bee '- a bee who is Charmy's wife, now a queen of Mobius and wants to avenge her husband's death. *'Raphael the Velociraptor' - a Velociraptor who is the protector of the Dino World. *'Amy Rose' - a pink female hedgehog who now owns a coffee shop. *'E-123 Omega 2.0' - a robot who is the successor of E-123 Omega, created by Tails and Cream. *'Rouge the Bat' - a former Bounty Hunter, a former GUN agent and a white bat who is Knuckles Jr's mother. Although she can still be selfish at times, she deeply loves her husband and her son. *'Hawkeye the Hawk' - a hawk who is the principal of the Mobius High School. *'Rough the Skunk' - a former bad skunk who has redeemed. **'Tumble the Skunk' - an also former bad skunk. *'Future the Hedgecat' - a hedgehog/cat hybrid who is Silver and Blaze's son, looking to avenge his parents' death, who died different deaths with Blaze being killed prior to the comics and Silver being stabbed by Demonic on a flashback in one issue. *'Infinite' - a Jackal who is now redeemed. *'Zazz' - a Zeti who is formerly a Deadly Six member, reforming and now a superintendent school for young students. *'Ocean the Bettark' - a betta/shark hybrid who is Coral and Razor's daughter, who helps the heroes get her father back. *'Espio the Chameleon' - a chameleon who now lives far, far away and teaches ninja skills. *'Jet the Hawk' - a hawk who was the founder of the now good Team Babylon. **'Wave the Swallow' - a swallow. **'Metal Sonic 2.0' - a robot made by Dr. Razzor in a attempt to kill Sonic, but betrays him and joins the allies side, and joins the now good Team Babylon. Villains *'Dr. Vincent 'Razzor' Robotnik '- the son of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and the main antagonist. He wants revenge on Sonic for the death of his father and follow the footsteps of his father by taking over the world. **'Orbot' - an red robot with a sphere head and is Cubot's partner. In this series, he is more smarter and less stupid, less comedic. **'Cubot' - a yellow robot with a cube head and is Orbot's partner. In this series, he is still stupid and comedic, but a bit more truthful and bit more smarter. *'Death Ray/Vanilla the Rabbit' - a rabbit who was Cream's mother, now a selfish Darth Vader-esque rabbit villain. **'Antoine D'Coolette '- a coyote who is once a heroic warrior, now a robotic servant for Vanilla. **'Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette' - a rabbit who is once a strongest and trustworthy one, now also a evil robotic servant for Vanilla. *'Death the Hedgehog' - an evil and corrupted hedgehog who is the son of Scourge the Hedgehog who follows the footsteps of his father since his death. *'Elise' - a demon that previously disguised herself as a human named Princess Elise, and attempted to steal Sonic's love from Amy. Now, she no longer has the ability to disguise herself as a human and now she wants to wipe out every Mobius people, mostly Sonic and Amy. **'Storm the Albatross' - an albatross who is brainwashed by Elise to serve her. *'Demonic the Hedgehog '- a demon hedgehog who is responible for the death of Silver the Hedgehog. *'Violet the Bat' - an evil, selfish bat who is Rouge's evil sister who wants Rouge to join the dark side. *'Havoc '- a zeti who is Zavok's son who tries to avenge his father's death by killing Sonic, and (soon) the kids. *'Mecha Sonic 3.0' - an evil robot created by Dr. Razzor in a attempt to capture Sonic, but ends up betraying him and sets off to kill him himself. *'Evil Shadow the Hedgehog' - an evil Shadow clone created by Dr. Eggman as his final invention before his death. After being stored for 20 years, he awakens and wants to kill all heroes, and Shadow too. *'Rover the Skunk' - Rough and Tumble's father who is a businessman, wanting to get Rough and Tumble into joining the bad side again. *'Mammoth Mogul' - a giant immortal mammoth who retires, wants his nephew Wilfred to take his footsteps. *'Mammoth Wilfred' - a giant mammoth who is Mammoth Mogul's nephew, succeeding from his uncle's footsteps since his retirement. *'Razor the Shark' - Once a heroic shark, now a evil shark who is affected with darkness that caused him to go evil. However, he redeems in the same issue he debuts in, but ends up dying saving his family. *'Mephiles the Dark' - a monster who returned to get revenge on Shadow. Deceased characters *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - A man who was a threat to Mobius, ultimately died by falling to lava. *'Blaze the Cat' - a fire cat who had died prior to the events of the comic. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog from the future who died also prior to the comic, although his death was shown via a flashback where he was brutally beaten up and then stabbed in the chest by Demonic. *'Charmy Bee' - a bee who was a member of Team Chaotix. He was killed prior to the comics by being stabbed by Violet the Bat, and then falls to his death as if stabbing didn't kill him. *'Scourge the Hedgehog' - a evil hedgehog. He was killed by being crushed to death by boulders. *'Zavok' - a zeti who was the original leader of the now-disbanded Deadly Six. He was killed by falling to his death to the lava, similar to Eggman. *'Razor the Shark' - Once a heroic shark, now a evil shark who is affected with darkness that caused him to go evil. He makes a sacrifice saving his family, being impaled by a sword by Death Ray in the process. Issues #''New Beginning''' '''- Discovering that Dr. Eggman's son, Dr. Razzor, is getting his revenge on him for the death of his father, Sonic decides to recruit and train the kids to become future protectors of Mobius. #''Jungle Escape ''- on their first mission, the new Team Speedy explore to a jungle where they meet familiar faces and kids of them while Dr. Razzor attempts to steal ancient objects for his invention. #''Death Ray - Sky discovers that Dr. Razzor might not be the only big threat to Mobius, as a mysterious person by the name of Death Ray rises. #''Future'' - Speedy stumbles across a hedgecat from the future, who wants revenge on a demon hedgehog for killing his father. #''Shadows'' - Shadow discovers his evil clone, being created by Eggman before his death, has raided and captured people of Angel Island, so he and Mythical must both save them. #''Ocean Mission'' - Dr. Razzor invades a ocean city, so the heroes team up with a betta/shark girl, but stumbles across a now evil ally. #''Rise of Mephiles'' - after years of being gone, Mephiles returns and gets revenge on Shadow for destroying him. #''Dino Village Peril'' - Team Speedy and Team Chaotix must save a dinosaur village from a nephew of a familiar villain. #''The Evil Hedgehog ''- Sonic discovers that Scourge's son, Death, is out to get revenge on him. So, the kids must protect Mobius and Sonic from him. #''Havoc Rises'' - a mysteroius Zeti comes and captures Tails, so Team Speedy must save him. #''A Face Paint'' - Team Speedy discovers a mysterious new world full of the Face Paints. #''Razzor's Plan'' - Razzor decides to attempt to turn a forest into a amusement park that turns people that enters there into robots, so Team Speedy must prevent that from happening. #''The Good, The Bad and The Babylons'' - Team Speedy stumbles across Team Babylon, who became good. #''Ninjas'' - Team Speedy and Evelynn explore to the Far, Far Away world where they stumble across an old ally and team up with him to stop ninja robots from attacking his home. #''Schooled'' - Team Speedy have their first day at the new Mobius High, but Dr. Razzor wants to take over the school, so they must stop him. #''Metal Sonic Returnz'' - Razzor builds Metal Sonic 3.0, but ends up betraying him and goes on a hunt to kill Sonic by himself. #''Legendary'' - Team Speedy explore the past of Mobius. (W.I.P) Possible TV series Tropes Gallery SpeedyHedgehog.jpg|Speedy the Hedgehog. KnucklesJr.jpg|Knuckles Jr. the Echindbat Trivia *This marks that Team Rose, Team Dark and Freedom Fighters are now no more. *Although a more serious comic, the comic does include light-hearted, funny moments. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Comics Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's Solo ideas